1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply module for feeding electrical components to an automatic component-mounting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A module of this type has been disclosed e.g. by European patent document EP 0 460 834 A1, according to which the components are stored in a carrier belt that is drawn progressively through the module. In this case, the components are conveyed to a collection position under a slide which can be moved in the advancing direction. In order to prevent the components from jumping out upon jerky advancing of the belt, the slide initially covers the collection position, and releases it upon the approach of a removal tool of the automatic component-mounting machine, so that the component can be removed e.g. by means of a suction pipette. The slide is actuated by means of a lever mechanism coupled to a drive for the component belt, the slide excursion being equal to the pitch of the component belt.
Supply modules of this type are kept as narrow as possible so that the largest possible number can be arranged in the access region of the component-mounting tool. Components of different lengths can be accommodated in component belts of the same width. The belt advancing is designed such that the advancing length can be matched to the different pitches of the belt. The slide excursion must be kept large enough that even the longest components can be reliably covered.